Studying Politics
by RadioEyes
Summary: Was she sure of what she wanted? Has he moved on? Angsty. Fluff. All that jazz.
1. Fights and News

She walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, hoping to spot someone that she knew. She bumped into one of her good friends, Piper, who seemed excited to see her.

"Lily! _Merlin_, I havn't seen you since we left for summer holidays. Have you lost weight missy?" She asked pulling at Lily's shirt that she was currentyly wearing.

"Yeah, I have, actually. I've missed you! Have you seen Jade, by any chance?"

"I last saw her arguing with sirius"

"That sounds about right" They both laughed and went in search of their friend.

"you're just a selfish bloke who doesn't care about anyone elses feelings. A man-WHORE."

"Awe, you know that's a lie." Sirius tried pulling puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're just covering it up. You, and I, and everyone else gawking at us, KNOW IT'S THE TRUTH. SO STOP TRYING TO BLOODY SEDUCE WOMAN THEN JUST DROPPING THEM THE NEXT DAY. IT'S A DAMNED SURPRISE YOU HAVEN'T DRIVEN ONE OF THEM TO THE HOSPITAL WING. HAVE A GOOD BLOODY DAY"

Jade whipped around, her eyes ablaze and set to go off some more.

"Whoa, Jade, calm down. Let's go get some icecream, no?" Lily said trying to make her calm down.

"Jade, look at me. GOOOZFRAAABAAAA"

"Oh Piper, you know that doesn't bloody well work with me"

"It was worth a shot."

"He's so bloody infuriating that it makes me want to cough up my lungs and swollow them down, and repeat it all over again!"

"Merlin, someone's a little violent at the moment" Lily said glancing sideways at Jade.

"Oh, if you want violent, I'll give you violent!"

"Hey! Stop overheating Jade. If you want, we'll let you bump into him again later" Piper insisted.

"There won't be a sirius if that happens!" Jade yelled.

"Jade, I think you should stay away from him, for the time being. Try to ignore him and steer clear of him" Lily hoped to knock some sense into her head.

"I'm not doing anything! It's him that should stay clear of me!" Jade said, her anger slipping away.

"Hey! Isn't that Andrew over there?" Piper excitedly noted.

"Piper, when are you ever going to settle down, you're as bad as the marauders!" Jade pointed out

"I'm not as bad as them! Tell her Lily!" Piper looked at Lily.

Lily hesitated for a few, politely said she was staying out of the middle of their argument, and kept on eating her ice cream.

"Excuse me." James potter was what everyone knew, to be obsessed with Lily Evans.

Lily moved aside, waiting for him to say something.

But he didn't say anything, he didn't even glance at her, he just kept walking and winding his way through the large crowds of chattering people.

"His parents passed, you know?" Piper whispered.

"I havn't heard that. I can't get the Prophet because petty doesn't like owls."

"It looks like it's really taken an impact on him" Jade said, leading the group.

"Yeah." Lily stared at the last place she saw him before he disappeared. He had most definately matured and she couldn't help but notice he was becoming a man.

"Lily, what are you blushing for?" Piper pointed it out, confused as ever.

"I just thought of something really embarassing my sister did to me" Lily said laughing.

"Oh, one of those moments. I hate those. People start thinking something completely odd, like, that you may like someone or that you just got done doing the naughty naughty." Jade said rambling.

"Uh.. jade" Lily said politely.

"Oh yes." jade quickly stopped her ramble and they kept searching the streets, sometimes looking through windows or buying some school supplies.


	2. Confession

"Hey jade, have you noticed something.. different about lily?" Piper said as she sat in the chair in the common room, nibbling on her quill

"As a matter of fact; yes. She seems distant lately" Jade voiced as she stared into nothing, thinking.

"Hopefully she'll come around. I'm pretty worried about her"

"I can't do work anymore, i'll finish it later" Jade snapped her book shut and set it on the table.

"I'm with you on that idea" piper said, following what jade was doing.

"Hi lily"

"Oh! Hullo Remus" lily, surprised, snapped her book shut.

"Did I catch you off guard?" Remus asked, slightly smiling.

"Busted? I was just so into my book that I completely forgot that I was in the library." Lily said laughing.

"Is it any good?" Remus said, tilting his head to see the cover of the book.

"Pride and Prejudice? Oh yes." Lily showed the book to Remus.

"Ah, i've read that once or twice."

"Really? And how would you know of a muggle book" lily said putting her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea. I borrowed James copy" Remus said shrugging.

"Oh? He reads this?" Lily stuck her hand out, withholding the book.

"Yes. James reads alot. It may seem odd, but you just have to know james like we do" Remus said chuckling at the look on Lily's face.

"I head about his parents.." lily said trailing off of the sentence. There wasn't really much to say about the subject.

"Yes. It's sad. We were all like sons to them. It affects Sirius alot too. He lives with James. They're both broken up about it, but they both show them in different ways." Remus said watching his step.

"Where are they living now?" Lily asked, feeling nosy.

"They're staying with James uncle right now." Remus glanced into an open door, revealing an old, unused, dusty classroom.""How are you holding up about your dad?"

"Things are a little hard. But they're okay. My mum's a little sick. And Petunia blames it all on me." Lily said sighing.

"You shouldn't listen to her either. It wasn't your fault at all" They started to walk down the stairs, when they started to move.

"You shouldn't worry about me right now. It's James and Sirius and yourself that you need to worry about right now. I bloody hate when these stairs do that." Lily said as the stairs wound it's way back to them.

"So how does it feel not being asked out everyday?" Remus said smiling.

"It's weird. Different. It feels like a part of me has been ripped away, as odd as that sounds" lily said, confusion knitting across her eyebrows.

"Sounds to me like you're missing a certain Marauder" Remus grinned. Lily didn't reply to that last statement. Instead, they went off in their own directions.

"And lily.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself"

She gave him an undecided look, repeated the same words, and went on her way.

"Lily! We've been looking all over for you!" Jade exclaimed as lily entered the girls dormitory.

"I was in the library reading, when I ran into Remus" Lily said smiling.

"How's James?" Piper asked, looking serious.

"He's taking it pretty hard, i'm guessing by what remus said. I guess he's been very distant."

"Hmm, that sounds.. I don't know. Piper?" Jade gave Piper a look.

"Familiar?" Piper finished jades sentence.

"What are you on about?" Lily said in a aggitated voice.

"We're talking about you, Lily. You've been pretty distant as well. What's going on?"

"Piper, i'm fine."

"No lily. We know somethings up." Jade ran a brush through her hair.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you" Lily said looking from Piper, to Jade.

"Ikindalikejames" Lily said quietly, all in one word.

"What?"

"I kind of like James" Lily said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" they both scream simultaneously.

"Because it doesn't matter. As you can tell, he's over me!"

"No he's not!" Piper yelled at lily, as if she were insane

"Actually... I heard him and remus talking about it in Transfiguration" Jade said looking sad.

Lily sighed "you see. So i'm just going to forget about this little crush and forget that I like him."

"Except there's one problem. You get jealous alot" Jade pointed out.

"How is that a problem?"

"James has a new girlfriend"


	3. Late Night Kitchen Visits

"So? It doesn't bother me." Lily said going to the mirror and taking her hair down.

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

Piper walked out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorway, crossing her arms"Oh? Then why aren't you giving eye contact?"

"Because i'm tired."

"Uh huh. Morgan's dating him, you know?" Jade said, laying in her bed.

"So? "Really. I just want to bloody sleep." Lily climbed into her bed.

"Suuure"

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you" Lily got up out of bed, and left the room.

"She'll get over it"

Lily walked the halls of Hogwarts, not caring if she got in trouble or not. She shivered, seeing as to how she was in her pajama's and didn't grab her cloak.

She wandered to the kitchens, ordering pastries, buiscuits and pumpkin juice. She thanked the house elves for the food, and talked to a few of them as they kept her company. Once she finished, she picked up her plate, and walked towards the sink.

"Oh no, Misses Lily. We can take care of that for you." One of the house elves stopped her.

"It's quite alright Eisley." Lily said washing her plate and cleaning up her mess.

"Would Miss like a tour of the kitchens?" Eisley asked politely.

"That would be fun." Lily said smiling.

The house elves showed her their living quarters, the storage room, the cooking room, the room where they set the food out. They returned to the small room where lily ate.

"We are free here Misses. Dumbledore is a great man" The other house elves all nodded their heads.

"I'm glad you're free. Do any of you have any stories to tell?"

"Oh yes, we house elves all have stories" Niddy told her.

"I'd love to hear some of them"

"Really?"

"Oh yes" Lily said smiling.

They told Lily all about themselves, and listened to lily's stories, also.

The door to the kitchens opened, causing Lily and the house elves to look.

Sirius stood in the door way, one eyebrow raised.

"Hullo sirius"

Sirius nodded his head "Lily."

"I was just leaving." Lily said getting up.

"It's alright. You don't have to." Sirius said taking a seat at the round table.

Lily sat back down as Sirius told the house elves what he wanted. They scurried away to prepare his snack.

"So how are you holding up?" Lily asked quietly.

"Alright, I guess. It's really hard on James. But I'm dealing with it. It's not healthy to dwell on something like this" Sirius said, crunching into his toast.

"Morgan just has to be there for him." Lily

"He's over you, you know."

"So? He shouldn't dwell on the past either." Lily said walking out the door.

She walked back to her dorm and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Sirius and Secrets

When lily woke up, it was still dark.

She looked at her hand, it felt weird and her eyesight was weird.

She wondered weather or not if she was alright.

She threw the covers over over and put her feet on the cold stone.

_'wait.. cold stone?'_

She looked around at her surroundings and saw the moon through the window.

She was in the hospital wing.

She slipped on her slippers and slipped out the ward. She walked quietly, strategically bypassing Filch and wandering professors. Lily made it to the common room, after waking The Fat Lady and safely got inside.

Taken by surprise, she noticed James sleeping on the couch, glasses askew. Quickly, but quietly Lily walked to her room, grabbed her blanket and retreated out the door. After taking his glasses off slowly and setting them on the stand next to him, she covered him with her blanket. Suddenly feeling tired, she went back to her dorm and crawled under her sheets, falling asleep quickly.

"Lily? Lily wake up!" Jade yelled into Lily's ear.

"Wuzgoinon?"

"How did you get into your bed? You're supposed to be at the hospital wing"

"No I'm not" Lily wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Yes you are, you've been in the hospital wing for a week."

"WHAT!?" Lily started panicing. "I've missed so much class! I need to do make up work! I haven't got notes!"

"Lily, relax, we got your make up work for you and copied down notes for you" Piper showed Lily her missed work.

"Thanks you guys. Why was I in the hospital wing?" Lily said rummaging through her missed notes.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"That's it?"

"You were asleep for a week straight Lily. And now you're skinnier than me! That's not allowed!" Jade cried out and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Have you been eating, Lils?" Piper asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah, I eat all the time. You seen me." Piper sighed and went to get clothes together to take a shower.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't, I just forget to eat, okay?"

"Lily, are you really alright, it just seems to me that you're really stressed.."

"I'm fine, I just have to get back on my feet" Lily smiled.

"Okay. Welllllll, I get the shower first!" Jade ran to the bathroom, narrowly failing in beating Piper.

"Piper, you can just go to the prefects bathrooms"

"Yesssss!" And piper ran out the door leaving lily to shake her head and laugh to herself.

She peeped her head in the bathroom door to tell Jade for her and Piper not to wait for her. Jade sighed but agreed.

Lily walked down to the common room with her book, ready to sit by the fire and wait for a weekend of relaxing.

She smacked right into someone in the middle of reading her book. _'So much for relaxing'_.

"Sorry" She said picking up her book "I wasn't noticing my surroundings"

She held her hand out to help the person up.

"It's alright" James smiled slightly.

Lily started to walk over to the chair closest to the fireplace when James grabbed her elbow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well.. you were in the hospital wing for a week and you look like a skeleton"

"Gee, thanks" Lily said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just stating the truth"

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Can I go now, _mother_?"

"One more thing, thanks for the blanket. I folded it and set it on the couch"

"Your welcome, and thanks" James smiled and walked out the portrait.

Lily finally got to sit and read her book in peace.

"Lilyyyyy!"

_'So much for peace'_

"What Sirius?"

"What, can't say Hi to a friend?" Lily snorted at that.

"What do you want?"

"Well, James is with Morgan, do you want to go to the kitchens with me?"

She sighed.

"Pleeeeease?" Sirius gave her a puppy dog look and a lip pout. She smiled.

"Get on your knees and beg?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sirius said obeying Lily.

She laughed at that "Alright, let's go."

"Yay!"

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily said taking another bite.

"Is Jade single?" Lily choked on her blueberry scone.

"What?"

"Er. Is Jade single?"

"Well, no, why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Lily eyed him skeptically."Does James and Remus know that you like Jade?"

"What gave you that idea!?" Sirius cried out.

"It's written all over your face!" Lily laughed breaking up a piece of her scone.

"Like you liking James is written all over your face!" Lily stopped mid bite and set her scone down. "Oops. Didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. I mean, I know he's over me, but I'll get over him, it's just a crush."

"Lily, I don't think he's over you, to be honest"

"Like I said, He shouldn't dwell on the past"

"It's really nice outside, want to go outside?"

"Sure, should I invite Piper and Jade?"

"Eh, doesn't matter. I just miss hanging out with girls"

"I miss hanging out with girls too"

"Hey!" Lily laughed as her and Sirius walked back to the common room.

"So what do you want to do after graduation?"

"I want to be an auror"

"Healer"

"Same"

"I want to be an Auror and Heal"

"What? Lily, you're crazy!"

"I like to help people!"

"I want to go to hogsmeade"

"What!? It's not a hogsmeade weekend"

"So? And when has that stopped me?"

"True"

"Ouch! Sirius that was my foot!"

"Now who's stepping on _my_ foot"

"Oh hush, I'm stepping on someones foot."

"Really? Cause I can't tell" Came a sarcastic voice.

"Sh, we're here!"

"Do you think I should get the fizzing frisbies or the wheezing frisbees?"

"Get both"

"Good idea"

"I guess I'll get dungbombs"

Everyone stopped and stared at Lily.

"You're actually purchasing something from a joke shop?"

"Well, I have a free choice, don't I?"

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?"

"Sirius, flattery does _not_ work on me"

Sirius shrugged and looked at Piper "I tried"

Once the four had gotten back to hogwarts, havoc ensured.

Peter ended up sitting on a whoopie cushion that Piper bought.

Lily set the dungbomb off right under Remus's chair in the library.

Jade set off Filibusters Fireworks.

And Sirius set off the fizzing frisbess.

And to them, Hogwarts never felt like home.

James walked into the common room and sniffed the air.

"Does someone want to tell me why it smells in here?"

"Because peter actually _did_ fart"

And everyone laughed.

"So sirius, where have you been all day?"

"With Lily and her gang"

"Why? Getting too good for us?"

"No, Remus was studying, You were in Morgan, Peter was with his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah."

"And they call you smart and Sirius dumb" Jade spoke up

"Hey!" They both yelled out.

"Hey padfoot?"

"Yeah?" Sirius stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

"Why were you _really_ hanging out with Lily?"

"Because I wanted to"

"No really"

Sirius sighed "Because she's been under the weather, okay?"

"Why is she under the weather?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? It's not my place to tell"

"Alright then. I give up."

"That's the best idea you've come up with your whole life"

"Hey! Usually it's _me_ mocking _you_"

"Too bad"

"Argh, I don't like you hanging out with Lily, you're getting more wits"

"Too bad, prongs"

"Argh!"

"So what did you guys do today?" James flipped a page through his Quidditch book.

"We sat by the lake underneath the tree, went to Hogsmeade, played pranks, and joked."

James dropped his book "What?"

"We sat by the lake under-" Sirius was waving his hands as he talked and James threw up his hands "I know what you said! I just can't believe that Lily actually did all of that. She doesn't like to break the rules."

"Prongs mate, you're wrong. She had no objections to any of it. But I can see why you fell in love with her. Just a shame that you don't even fancy her anymore. She's great to be around"

James groaned, "Don't tell me you like her now?" Sirius looked baffled "Are you kidding me? I only like her as a friend. But Jade on the other hand is damned se-" Sirius clapped a hand on his mouth.

"You like Kilner!?"

"No. No I don't!" Sirius frantically said looking around.

"Oh yes you do! ooooh, wait til the rest of the guys hear about this!"

"James! No! Okay, yeah, I like her, but you can't tell the others!"

"Why?" Sirius groaned "Because I'm already getting the mickey from you. And only you and Lily know, so you can't tell"

"Lily knew before me!?"

Sirius groaned again. This was going to be a long year indeed.


End file.
